<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чуваки, у меня свидание! by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283926">Чуваки, у меня свидание!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curtain Fic, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love Stories, Memories, Minor Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы ещё год назад кто-нибудь сказал парню, что он влюбится в вампира, а поздравлять его с этим будут оборотни и синее чудище Франкенштейна, то Джонни бы просто рассмеялся и покрутил пальцем у виска.<br/>	      А покрутить пришлось — но Джонатан ни капли не жалел, что теперь его удел — скитаться под покровом ночи вместе с тем, кто искренне тебя любит и тебе верит. Дзынь бывает лишь раз в жизни, и этот раз должен стать счастливым.<br/>	      Рыжеволосый человек всерьёз решил дать счастье своему вампиру. Вот только есть вещь, о которой следовало бы рассказать заранее.<br/>	       — Только это, как бы, моё первое свидание. Чуваки, помогите: чё да как там делать?<br/>	       — Где делать, на свидании?<br/>	      Осторожный кивок. В конце-концов, тут все профи…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula, Eunice/Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania), Griffin (Hotel Transylvania)/Original Female Character(s), Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran, Murray (Hotel Transylvania)/Original Female Character(s), Wanda/Wayne (Hotel Transylvania)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чуваки, у меня свидание!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Эй, чуваки, зацените прикид! — Рыжеволосый паренёк покрутился перед столиком, демонстрируя свой новый блестящий костюм, чем-то похожий на мантию Дракулы, только персикового цвета.<br/>	      Монстры оценивающе прошлись взглядом по яркой форме и дружно подняли вверх большой палец.<br/>	       — А тебе идёт, — заметил Фрэнк. Грузный синекожий монстр сидел в широком кресле, вольготно расположившись на удобном сидении, и попивал из стакана какую-то жёлтую бурду, о происхождении которой Джонни старается не спрашивать.<br/>	      Жить с монстрами — чертовски увлекательное занятие. Но в некоторых аспектах их жизнедеятельности всё же лучше проявить полную неосведомлённость.<br/>	       — Куда собираешься? — спросил Уэйн. Оборотень сидел по другую сторону столика, заботливо обхватив лапой свою жену, Ванду. Волчица расслаблено лежала в тёплом кольце сильных объятий супруга, прислушиваясь к разговору.<br/>	      Джонатан смущённо улыбнулся.<br/>	       — У нас свидание с Мэйвис.<br/>	      Если бы ещё год назад кто-нибудь сказал парню, что он влюбится в вампира, а поздравлять его с этим будут оборотни и синее чудище Франкенштейна, то Джонни бы просто рассмеялся и покрутил пальцем у виска.<br/>	      А покрутить пришлось — но Джонатан ни капли не жалел, что теперь его удел — скитаться под покровом ночи вместе с тем, кто искренне тебя любит и тебе верит. Дзынь бывает лишь раз в жизни, и этот раз должен стать счастливым.<br/>	      Рыжеволосый человек всерьёз решил дать счастье своему вампиру. Вот только есть вещь, о которой следовало бы рассказать заранее.<br/>	       — Только это, как бы, моё первое свидание. Чуваки, помогите: чё да как там делать?<br/>	       — Где делать, на свидании?<br/>	      Осторожный кивок. В конце-концов, тут все профи…<br/>	      Уэйн крякнул и ухмыльнулся во всю свою зубастую пасть. Обычный человек сразу упал бы в глубокий и продолжительный обморок, завидев такую «улыбочку».<br/>	      Но Джонни не был простым Homo sapiens.<br/>	      Он видел графа в гневе.<br/>	      Говорят, после такой психологической атаки не страшно уже ничего.<br/>	       — Первое свидание — это очень важный шаг в отношениях, — тихо заметила Ванда, поглаживая свой круглый живот. — К нему надо подойти ответственно. Как правило, на первом свидании влюблённые лучше узнают друг друга.<br/>	      Уэйн негромко засмеялся. Его смех напоминал собачий лай.<br/>	       — Помнишь наше? — он хитро подмигнул подруге и протянул: — Давно я так не бегал…<br/>	      Волчица смутилась и посмотрела на заинтригованного Джонни.<br/>	       — У оборотней… несколько иные свидания, — пояснила она. — Наше племя дикое, живущее инстинктами. Поэтому на первой встрече мы действительно ближе узнаём друг друга…<br/>	       — Сражаясь, — влез оборотень и, наклонившись, лизнул Ванду в мочку чёрного носика.<br/>	       — Ага, — подтвердила волчица, погладив мужа по мохнатой щеке. — На первом свидании оборотни, которые решили создать общую семью, дерутся друг с другом не на жизнь, а насмерть. Если оба продержатся до рассвета — семья создаётся. Если нет…<br/>	       -… то нет, — закончил Вольфыч.<br/>	      Джонатан съёжился. Какое счастье, что Мейвис — не оборотень…<br/>	       — Жёстко, — пролепетал он.<br/>	      Волк пожал плечами.<br/>	       — Чистокровных оборотней не так уж и много осталось. Вот и стараются отмести всяких полукровок.<br/>	       — Да уж, напугайте тут мальчонку, — встрял Фрэнк, цокнув языком. Он дождался, пока Вольфыч отвернётся, и доверительно обратился к человеку, склонившись к его уху:<br/>	       — Ты шибко ему не верь, такие обряды вообще уже шестьсот лет нигде не используются. — И громко: — А первое свидание — это всегда что-то романтичное, запоминающееся. — Он зажмурился и мечтательно произнёс: — Когда у нас с Нюсей такое было, мы отправились в Страшный лес и всю ночь гуляли по лунным тропинкам. Ах, какое это было завораживающее зрелище! Нюська до сих пор с улыбкой вспоминает…<br/>	       — И почему же она с улыбкой вспоминает? — заинтересовался Джонатан.<br/>	      Фрэнк в ответ лишь засмеялся — да так, что ближайшие столики сразу обернулись, на всякий случай втянув голову в плечи: синий великан сам по себе был добрейшим существом, но, напившись, мог стать чрезвычайно буйным.<br/>	      Джонатан невольно улыбнулся, хотя реакция Франкенштейна и была малость неадекватной. Так как синий монстр из-за внезапно проглоченной смешинки не смог понятно объяснить, вместо него это сделал Вольфыч, а юноша подумал, что эта компания знала всё про всех:<br/>	       — Да было за что. Пошли, значит, Фрэнк и Нюся на своё первое свидание. Ночь, луна, лес, цветы, приятный ветерок — словом, всё, как полагается. Шли они, шли по извилистым тропинкам, любовались друг другом, смеялись и просто наслаждались ночью. А Фрэнк — он у нас выдумщик ещё тот был — вдруг увидел пчелиное гнездо. Не долго думая, решил он достать оттуда немного мёда — ведь, как я уже говорил, была ночь, пчёлы спали, и наш друг решил, что ему ничего не грозит. — Оборотень остановился и перевёл дух, улыбаясь во всю свою клыкастую пасть. — В общем, полез он в это гнездо. А пчёлы не спали. Вот и весь сказ.<br/>	       — Но как он бежал… — с непроницаемым лицом вставил Мюррей и, не выдержав, звонко расхохотался.<br/>	      Фрэнк стёр невольно выступившие слёзы и добавил сипло:<br/>	       — Ага! А Нюся смеялась. Я ещё долго не понимал, что она нашла в этом забавного, пока не вспомнил, что монстры вроде нас не чувствуют боли…<br/>	      Джонатан улыбнулся, про себя отмечая, что даже на первом свидании голову настолько не потеряет и к пчёлам лезть не будет. Найдёт что-нибудь другое, чтобы удивить Мэйвис.<br/>	      К столику подошёл Гриффин. Невидимка помогал Дракуле и до этого мгновения разносил посетителям напитки. Когда те закончились, он решил, что на сегодня работы достаточно. Подойдя к друзьям, он остановился и прислушался, о чём, собственно, они говорят.<br/>	      Вольфыч отхлебнул из стакана и наморщил мохнатый лоб.<br/>	       — А у тебя как? — обратился он к Мюррею.<br/>	      Египетский монстр лишь рукой махнул.<br/>	       — Было, значит, дело, — начал свой рассказ Мюррей, задумчиво разглядывая листочек мяты в своём стакане. Египетский монстр любил мохито, причём не какое-нибудь второсортное, а самое настоящее — из мяты, лимона, ещё каких-то добавок, о половине из которых никто из монстров не имел ни малейшего понятия. Вот и сейчас: он, поколебавшись, отхлебнул из стакана, прикрыв от наслаждения глаза, и продолжил: — Как-то встретил я одну красотку. Жгучая девушка, чёрные глазки, кожа, как персик, чарующий голос…<br/>	       — В общем, ты был сражён стрелой амура, — перебил его Вольфыч, не отличавшийся терпением. Пространственные диалоги мумии раздражали его.<br/>	      Мюррей укоризненно посмотрел на наглеца, но утвердительно кивнул:<br/>	       — Да. Влюбился, как младенец в леденец. Мы встречались около пяти сотен лет. Я дарил её цветы, возил любоваться на звёзды на своём ковре-самолёте, гулял по гробницам вместе с этой крошкой.<br/>	       — А потом она тебя бросила, — снова перебил его оборотень.<br/>	      Мумий раздражённо цокнул языком:<br/>	       — Можно было и не так прямолинейно всё высказать, — проворчал он. — Да, Дэнди нашла себе более молодую мумию… Тутархамона какого-то, кажется… В общем, теперь я плачу алименты. Девушки — самое страшное из зол, созданных богами.<br/>	       — Ну не знаю, не знаю, — тихо пробормотал Гриффин, бесшумно передвигаясь к соседнему столу. Разговор друзей смутил его, хотя невидимка пока и не понял, чем именно.<br/>	      К несчастью, слух у Уэйна был прекрасный. Он успел перехватить невидимку и вернул на место.<br/>	       — Ты что-то говорил про девушек? А ну-ка, давай своё первое свидание!<br/>	       — У меня не было… — начал было протестовать Гриффин, но оборотень и Джонатан, внимательно слушающий разговор, сделали щенячьи глазки, и он раздражённо буркнул: — Ну ладно, ладно… В общем, началось всё в дождливый осенний день… Я, как всегда, работал по дому. — Гриффин сделал паузу, видимо, вспоминая что-то. — Дракула опять улетел куда-то — по-моему, на охоту, а на мне осталось всё хозяйство.<br/>	      Друзья замолчали и заинтересованно уставились на рассказчика. Джонатан понял, что история невидимки была, похоже, той единственной, которую они ещё никогда не слышали.<br/>	       — Она появилась словно бы из ниоткуда, — продолжал Гриффин тихим отстранённым голосом. — Вышла из леса, словно прекрасная нимфа. Мне тогда было всего шестнадцать, я был ослаблен вампирами, но всё равно почувствовал к незнакомке болезненное влечение. Она подошла к самым воротам и поинтересовалась, где находится. Ну, а я что? Я ответил, это правилами не воспрещалось. Оказывается, она переехала жить в один посёлок, что находился за лесом. Мы стали часто встречаться, когда Дракула отсутствовал.<br/>	       — А…<br/>	       — Марта знала о наших встречах, но не препятствовала. Пока хозяин был на охоте, у меня были развязаны руки. Мы гуляли под луной, рассказывали друг другу о своём житье-бытье. Конечно, она не знала, что я — слуга, причём слуга вампира. Думала, что просто отец строгий. И это нас сгубило.<br/>	       — Почему? — тихо спросил Джонатан, когда невидимка замолчал и задумчиво прикусил губу.<br/>	       — Каким-то образом Дракула узнал о наших встречах. Он был очень зол. Но он уже понял, что меня бесполезно бить — я буду молчать. Нет, он придумал кое-что похуже. Он поймал мою красавицу и выпил её на моих глазах. Я ничего не мог сделать… — Гриффин печально вздохнул и резко поднялся. — Ну ладно, засиделся я с вами! Пойду дальше работать.<br/>	      Друзья проводили его взглядом.<br/>	       — Ужасно, — пробормотал, наконец, Джонатан.<br/>	      Остальные согласно закивали.<br/>	      Дракула слышал весь этот разговор. Он стоял в самом тёмном углу, прислонившись к стене спиной, и угрюмо наблюдал за друзьями. Тема их разговора что-то всколыхнула в душе вампира.<br/>	      Он вспомнил Марту — та улыбалась, глядя на взъерошенного молодого вампира, только что бесцеремонно сбившего её с небес на грешную землю. Вспомнил свой собственный восторг, когда понял, что смотрит на Дзынь. Ведь он всегда мечтал найти свою истинную пару, завести детей…<br/>	      Помнил граф своё первое свидание. В его времена у вампиров не в чести было долго ходить вокруг да около: уже на первой встрече они с Мартой оторвались не по-детски. Дракула вспомнил бурную жаркую ночь, обжигающие поцелуи в шею и грудь. Вспомнил тихие стоны, которыми, как драгоценностями, награждала его Марта, извиваясь на потных простынях. Вспомнил ярчайший миг ослепительного удовольствия, что испытали они оба, доведя друг друга до пика.<br/>	      Это была лучшая ночь в жизни графа. Эта и ещё полсотни других, проведённых совместно с Дзынь. Марта была лучшей вампиршей на свете.<br/>	      Была…<br/>	      Ярчайшая вспышка боли пронзила сознание графа, так не вовремя вспомнившего о гибели подруги. Крепко сжав зубы, чтобы не зарычать и, не дай луна, напугать кого-нибудь из постояльцев, Дракула поспешно обратился в мышь и, резко вспоров тьму кожистыми крыльями, бросился прочь из залы, в тишину и мрак катакомб, чтобы подумать в одиночестве.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>